


罗夏

by yashaismyname



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yashaismyname/pseuds/yashaismyname
Summary: 哈利从来没有对马尔福的灵魂印记感兴趣过。不过这维持到他看见过它之前。现在，哈利满脑子只有这个印记了。





	罗夏

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rorschach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263937) by [gracerene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene). 



哈利是在傲罗的更衣室里无意中看见的。

他们刚刚结束一场突袭行动，哈利和他的搭档——作为初级傲罗参与到这个案子里——留到最后书写了大部分文书工作。当他们终于完成时，淋浴间已经没有人了。哈利飞快地脱掉袍子和衣服，拧开花洒让热水淋到身上，洗走出行动时沾上的灰尘和泥土。

他擦干水珠，准备穿上衣服时随意地瞥了一眼淋浴间。马尔福正站在洒着热水的花洒下，用一条沾满泡沫的毛巾擦身体。他的背覆盖这薄薄的肌肉，看起来紧实而流畅，哈利的眼神自然而然地滑到他饱满的屁股上。当哈利意识到自己在干什么时，又匆匆地移开实现。但是刚好马尔福侧了一下身，向前倾按沐浴露，哈利正正看到一抹黑。一开始他以为是黑魔标记，但是突然想起马尔福从来没有接受过这份“荣耀”。他又偷看了一眼，对它就在右边肋骨下面，一个黑色，看起来像是一对翅膀的图案；它随着马尔福的动作小范围地变换着。不是黑魔标志，是 _灵魂印记。_

哈利盯着看了相当一段时间，直到马尔福转回去；哈利耳朵通红。他晕乎乎地穿好衣服，嗫嚅地对马尔福说了一句再见然后离开。哈利不知道自己是怎么穿过魔法部大堂走到飞路本能地喊出自己家，然后绿色的火焰将他吞噬。他觉得头晕目眩，一切都很不合理。哈利只是隔着点距离看了几眼，但是他发誓他看到的不是一片模糊不清的墨迹，而是只有马尔福的灵魂伴侣才能看得清楚的图案。

但是这就意味着 _哈利_ 是马尔福的灵魂伴侣，这个想法…太疯狂太不合常理了。灵魂印记在其他人的眼里都是一样的，除了你的灵魂伴侣——是的，在每个人的灵魂伴侣眼里，它们看起来就像不小心洒在了皮肤上的墨水，会变换成不同的图案。赫敏常说它们看起来就像麻瓜的罗夏墨迹测试。德拉科的印记对哈利来说和其他人不太一样，因为他刚好看到它变换。他那时候没有机会看得太清楚图案是什么。这就是为什么灵魂伴侣最后都要摸到那个图案，才能确定——单单看是不够的。他们说当第一次摸到你伴侣的印记时，那种感觉是无与伦比的。

和现在哈利感觉胃里翻腾肯定不同。未知的恐惧，渴望，疑惑以及好奇同时涌向哈利。这是哈利第一次见到马尔福的印记，虽然他们已经搭档整整一年了。他知道马尔福有灵魂印记——每个人都有，但即使他们过去一年合作得很好，关系也不错，灵魂印记还是非常私人的话题。

今天之前，哈利从来没对马尔福的印记有多余的想法。当然，他有注意到马尔福现在身材有多好，穿上傲罗的工作服有多挺拔。还有，哈利有不止一两次脑中闪过马尔福现在好看且不缺追求者的想法。而且他无法忽视上周马尔福递给他一杯泡得恰到好处的茶时手指擦过他指尖时引起的，电流乱窜的感觉。哈利的确是有过约马尔福的念头，但他们互相是灵魂伴侣的想法对他来说冲击还是太大了。操，哈利甚至还不知道马尔福对灵魂伴侣的想法是什么——很多纯血巫师觉得这是个过于浪漫主义的想法，也不能带来什么实际的利益。

哈利有点情绪低落。他承认，他有点孤独。对上一次灾难般的约会已经过去数月了；自从…金妮之后，他没有再和过哪一个人开始一段足够认真的关系。想到她哈利还是感觉到有点可惜。那时候他们很坚定，对方就是自己的灵魂伴侣。最后金妮的灵魂印记在她十七岁生日时出现，当他们两个人展现自己的印记，发现都只能看到对方模糊一片的墨迹时失望至极。他们只能安慰自己和对方，说这没什么，他们努力维系这段关系——很多幸福的情侣也不是对方注定的那一个，很多互为灵魂伴侣的一对最后也过不甚开心，所以重点是你对这段感情投入多少心血。但是，他们两个心中都知道在外面不知道哪里，有一个人在等着自己；这个想法最后将他们的这段感情完全斩断。

哈利不后悔他们分手了，不过有时他也暗自想过如果他们一起生活会是怎样。金妮现在很幸福，和迪安——她的伴侣一起，哈利倒也不妒忌。他只是希望也能找到自己的灵魂伴侣——过程最好轻松一点，不需要越过成百上千个莫名其妙的粉丝跳到他面前扯开他的衣服找他的印记，说自己就是他命中注定的一个。所以有时候他觉得，找到自己的灵魂伴侣几乎是不可能的事。

哈利的手指无意识地摸过自己的印记，一只黑色的凤凰盘踞在他右边的大腿上；哈利忍不住想马尔福能不能看见呢。他摇摇头甩开这个想法。可能是哈利极度想找到自己灵魂伴侣这个想法才会让他在看到马尔福的印记时冲击这么大。可能全部都只是他的过度脑补罢了。

不过即使哈利心里怎么自行辩驳马尔福不可能是他的灵魂伴侣，他仍然一整晚都梦到一双灰色的眼睛和金色的头发，还有修长的手指小心地抚摸他的印记，让哈利心痒痒的。

哈利觉得自己快要疯了。

自从淋浴室那天已经过去一周了，从那以后他每天脑子都忍不住想马尔福的印记。好像不经意的那几眼让哈利彻底着了魔。过去一周里自慰的时候（还有大部分不自慰的时候）他脑里的画面都忍不住拐向马尔福白色衬衫覆盖着的胸膛。如果他们真的是 _注定的_ 伴侣呢？如果德拉科·马尔福真的是哈利的伴侣，但是哈利又一直无动于衷呢 ?他甚至对这个新的马尔福——从他们开始搭档这一年以来，他都没有好好认识过他。一周之前他还对他一点都不上心，现在他对自己居然不知道德拉科喜欢什么口味的饼干感到内疚。

哈利知道他们是灵魂伴侣这个想法很荒谬，很 _疯狂_ ，但这不代表他不能先开个头，看看事情走向对吧？

他决定先从每天早上给马尔福泡一杯茶开始，同时问些关于他生活的一些事。不幸的是，马尔福带着百分百的怀疑看着哈利递给他的马克杯（哈利发誓他感觉到德拉科在他低下头捡笔的时候，迅速地将茶全部倒进身后的大盆栽里）；还有哈利每个试图挑起的话题，都被充满疑惑和略带敌意的眼神给堵回来。

“梅林啊，我只是问问你对这周魁地奇比赛的看法，你不用紧张得像我逼你承认犯下某种罪。”

“我知道，但是为什么？”

“什么为什么？“

“为什么你要问我对魁地奇看法？不，为什么你突然关心我母亲的健康，还有我的周末过得怎样，还有今天早上的天气怎样？沙克尔叫你监视我吗？”

哈利睁大眼睛。“不，当然没有！只是我觉得——我们现在每天都待在一起，一起任务或者在办公室写报告…看起来是个好时机互相了解一下。“

“我们过去搭档的一年时间里你都没有想过了解我。”

哈利畏缩了一下。“我只是…在酝酿。我现在准备好开始了解你了。“

虽然德拉科的眼神里还是充满了疑惑，他还是迟疑地回答：“好吧…那我们可以开始了解对方。”

接下来的几周，马尔福用行动证实了自己说过的话。当哈利问他问题的时候，他给出了多于一个字的回答；当哈利邀请他和其他初级傲罗下班后一起去酒吧时，他没有想各种借口拒绝；当哈利抱怨他们堆积成山的文书工作时，马尔福精确又机灵的吐槽让哈利大开眼界；当哈利叫他马尔福的时候…他告诉哈利可以喊他德拉科。

问题是， _德拉科_ 带来了一连串的问题。或者说他带来了一连串相同的问题，只是这些问题变为了甜蜜的烦恼。哈利现在已经不每时每刻纠结为什么他和德拉科会是灵魂伴侣这个问题，而是开始夜夜思考如果他和德拉科在一起的话他们会有多配。哈利不时会发呆，眼前浮现出德拉科咬住手指节思考案件的画面；德拉科在看到希金斯拿走最后一块巧克力饼干时眼里射出哀怨情绪的画面——德拉科喜欢的饼干味道，哈利现在知道了——；德拉科和哈利说起某些心照不宣的事时嘴角弯起的画面。

而且，他们最近接触的几个案件都和灵魂印记有关。最新的一个件是一个纯血女巫和她的灵魂伴侣联手杀掉了她的丈夫，然后偷走他的珠宝一起逃走。

“我不懂她明明已经找到了自己的灵魂伴侣，并且已经相爱了，却还要和这个男人结婚，”哈利说，他从案件开始到现在大概已经感慨了超过一百次。毕竟爱上一个不是你灵魂伴侣的人是一回事，找到你的灵魂伴侣却又和其他人结婚又是另外一回事。

“对很多纯血巫师来说，接受家里安排的婚姻放弃自己的灵魂伴侣是一件很常见的事。毕竟那个印记不是幸福快乐的必然保证，印记和你不匹配的人也有可能带给你幸福快乐。金钱，社会地位，政治背景这些比灵魂印记可靠得多。

“你也这样认为吗？”哈利觉得自己突然有些绷紧。

德拉科叹了口气。“我父母想我这样。自年龄合适开始，我父母就一直想为我找一个纯血的完美的新娘。自从他们知道我的灵魂伴侣不一定是个女性时，这个念头就更加坚定了。“

哈利倒吸了一口气。他不多不少听说过关于马尔福性向的谣言，但谣言只能是谣言，和本人亲口确定是两码事。明知道他们之间有可能是灵魂伴侣，但确只能听着德拉科说可能要和一个纯血女巫结婚去满足他父母的期望，让哈利胃部揪紧。“那你想这样吗？接受安排然后结婚？这就是为什么你从来不提你的灵魂印记，总是把它藏起来的原因吗？“

德拉科挑起一边眉毛，“我们熟到可以问灵魂印记的事了，波特？”哈利涨红了脸，有点吞吐。“我总不可能对着哪个路人就随便撩起衣服展示出来对吧？这对其他没那么有魅力的男士来说太不公平了。“德拉科的坏笑让哈利忍不住咽了下唾沫。”而且你才没有资格说我。传闻说你在 _你的_ 印记上施了强力的容光焕发咒，连普通的图案都没办法看见。“

哈利笑了笑，“我受够了其他人总想扯开我的袍子偷看印记的位置，然后在下班的路上抓住我胡言乱语说 _感觉太棒了我觉得世界都在旋转_ 。就像你说的，印记不能代表一切，除此之外还需要很多其他东西才能让感情持续。“

“对啊，就是这样。”德拉科移开视线，看向远处。

“我不想接受什么婚姻安排，”德拉科轻轻地说，几分钟后，像是想打破这有点尴尬的安静，继续说，“只是…我知道这样想很笨，但是我一直想找到我命中注定的那一位。我知道不可能第一眼就能认出来，或者找到就能一直开心快乐生活下去。但是…知道外面有一个和绝对合称的人存在，他的优缺点会和我互补，一个完美的配对，只要我不停地找，不停地试就会…我不想放弃。暂时还不想放弃。“

听着德拉科发自心底的话，哈利喉咙发干心脏揪紧，这些话正正是他自己的真切感觉。“我懂你的意思，”哈利回答，声音低得像突然被情绪填满。德拉科转过头看向哈利，他的脸红红的。

“哈，但事实却大相庭径不是吗？上面丢给我们的工作，不要说找灵魂伴侣，连去约会的时间都没有了。我觉得我们现在做的是四个傲罗工作量的文书工作。”

哈利听懂了德拉科的转移话题，最好还是谈些安全区内的东西。哈利心中的一部分挣扎着想逼迫德拉科说下去，想听他继续更深地坦白自己，但他知道怎样才是最好。强迫德拉科只会让他感到赤裸和脆弱，只会让他飞快地逃跑。所以哈利心知肚明地跟着他的话题，装作抱怨傲罗烦人的文书工作，谈论Falcon即将参加的魁地奇联赛，极力远离关于灵魂印记等话题。

但是这个词一直在哈利的脑中缠绕，他的眼神不时落到德拉科的腰侧，那个衣服覆盖下藏着他灵魂印记的地方。

哈利扶着德拉科跌跌撞撞地移形幻影到他们的办公室里，他小心地让德拉科站到地上。

“操，德拉科你还好吗？”

德拉科忍着疼意，声音发紧地开玩笑，“没有之前好。”

哈利重新审视德拉科的伤势，眼角跳了几下。德拉科的衣服被划破，几道深色的血痕刺眼地出现在他一向洁白的衬衫上。哈利觉得自己的胃在下坠。

“梅林啊，德拉科你为什么不早点说！”

他们刚刚结束了一场异常危险抓捕，恶咒在身边乱飞。哈利像被施了黏贴咒一样紧紧跟在德拉科身边，但还是看漏了一个飞来的魔咒，让它在德拉科身上切出伤口。他现在看起来苍白而颤抖，哈利将他带到他们桌子的旁边。哈利咬着唇飞快地思考他在傲罗训练里练习过的一切治疗魔咒。

“不要太担心，只是一点擦伤。”

哈利瞪着他，“别逞强了，你流了多少血。快点在我想治疗咒的空当里脱掉衣服。”

德拉科翻了下白眼，但照做了，他颤着手解开衬衫的纽扣。看到德拉科赤裸的胸口，哈利心中浮起一阵小小的兴奋，但是在看到带血的伤口时立即就熄灭了。他一刹那回想起德拉科上一次胸膛被划伤的时候，他也是同样苍白地躺在卫生间的地板上，鲜血顺着水流；难受，滚烫的负罪感在哈利心里滋长蔓延。即使斯内普保证德拉科的胸口不会有伤痕，但哈利决不可能轻易忘记这个画面。德拉科发出一声痛苦的呻吟，哈利思绪回到现在的棘手情况上；现在不是为过去的错感到悔过的时候。他盯着狰狞的伤口脑里飞速回想治疗咒语，心脏在狂跳；突然他很恐慌，如果他治疗不好德拉科怎么办。

“哈利，”德拉科的声音居然出奇的冷静。“没有看起来那么严重，好吗？你知道那个治疗咒，你能处理好的。”

哈利点点头，他的理智逐渐回笼。他一只手掌拖住德拉科肩膀的位置，另一只手沉稳地举起魔杖施咒。直到现在，他仍然为每一次魔法起效而欢呼雀跃。德拉科的伤口在他的治疗咒下慢慢地自行愈合，皮肉完美地缝合甚至没有留下任何可见的疤痕。哈利松一口气地随手施了一个清洁咒，将德拉科和自己身上的血清理走，因此露出了德拉科平时遮掩在衣服下白得发光的身体。没有了污秽的遮盖，哈利的喉咙随着贪婪地流连在德拉科身上的目光而发干；他的脖子，胸前的两点，紧实的小腹，以及——

哈利愣住了。

刚刚过去的五分钟，可能是哈利自数月前偷偷一瞥德拉科的灵魂印记后，他没有将注意力摆在这印记上最长的时间了。不过现在，所有的想法又汹涌回来。它就显眼地摆在那。德拉科的印记。哈利能清楚地看见它，他意思是他能 _清晰地看到它。_ 不是一滩被随意泼洒的墨水，不是他平常看到别人皮肤上模糊不清的墨迹。哈利看到浓稠的黑色勾勒出一条骄傲的龙，它在德拉科的皮肤上舒展翅膀及身体。哈利荒唐地想他的眼睛是不是在和他开玩笑，或许这个其实是不存在的，只是哈利过大的心理压力让他产生了幻觉。他感觉手指尖有一股微弱的电流，让他想伸手触碰一下，去确认。德拉科是他的灵魂伴侣吗？哈利想他是，但一瞬间又被这样的想法吓到。

他扶着德拉科肩膀的手无意识地往下，抚过德拉科的胸膛。他的皮肤在他的指尖温热而紧致，哈利忍不住想要更多。

德拉科轻咳了一下为引起他注意，哈利被吓得向后跳了一下；他有点愧疚地看向德拉科晦暗不明的眼睛。

“你——”德拉科的声音有点沙哑，“你看到了什么？”

哈利看进德拉科的眼睛里，“一条龙，很漂亮的龙。”

德拉科的呼吸滞住，眼睛因为惊讶而睁大。

“德拉科，我想—— _操_ ，我可以——”他的手指在德拉科印记的上方游移。

德拉科咽了一下唾沫，声音在安静的房间里被放大。他微微低头看着哈利，脸上是让人读不懂的表情，然后慢慢点了下头。

哈利的手有点颤抖。他从来没有想过，也没有期望过德拉科而居然允许。现在他离真相只有几英寸远，离知道德拉科是否是他的灵魂伴侣只有几英寸远，他突然被各种不确定的想法定住了。如果他真的是怎么办？如果德拉科真的是世界上和哈利最相称的人怎么办？如果是，那这一刻将会是哈利生活又再发生翻天覆地的变化前的最后时刻吗？这些想法都让他神经绷紧，激动同时又带一些惊慌。

当然，也有可能他触摸印记后什么事情都不会发生。可能德拉科根本 _不是_ 哈利的灵魂伴侣。可能这一切都只是他在自己脑里营造他们之间冥冥中有某种感情联系的假想。可能哈利看见的在德拉科腰侧一动一动的龙只是他自己的幻觉。哈利喜欢德拉科——比他自己愿意承认的程度还要深，如果他真的不是德拉科灵魂伴侣这个事实，甚至毁了他和德拉科之间还未开始的感情。

但是比上面这些更令哈利难受的，是未知。德拉科和他隐秘的印记让哈利过去几个月快要疯掉。他无法专心工作，思考，甚至 _睡觉_ ，只因一直无法确定自己是不是真的是德拉科的完美配对。

这样想着，哈利下定了决心，手指触到了的德拉科的腰侧，然后——全世界绽放起了烟花。

他们的眼神锁着对方；哈利感觉到愉悦，舒服，剧烈得身体都轻微战栗。他觉得自己被定在了原地，说不清道不明的美好感觉在神经和血液离传递流淌；他能从德拉科银灰色的眼睛里看出他的感觉是一样的。哈利觉得自己和德拉科两人手牵着手在落日的云里，一切都如梦似幻，像是永恒。

哈利不知道过了多长时间才回过神来，肾上腺素和安多芬还在身体里沸腾翻滚。他的手指扔紧紧贴着德拉科的印记；那条龙像是被注入了活力一样，轻蹭哈利的手指然后一副洋洋得意的样子。德拉科的眼睛依然睁得很大，惊喜地看着哈利。哈利为他毫不掩饰地表露感情而屏住呼吸。

“哇，”哈利小声地感叹，他的声音因为突然爆发感情而哽住一样。

“的确”，德拉科也小声地附和。他舔了舔自己干涩的嘴唇，哈利看着德拉科的舌头，无意识地跟着他的动作。他眼神下移，满怀爱意的看过他的喉咙，然后目光在他的脖子上长久地停留；哈利觉得自己的心脏在狂跳。

“我——”哈利有点不知所措地开口。他像突然丧失了所有的语言能力，他有很多想说但不知道该从那里开始。

“天啊快过来，”德拉科感叹一声，抓住哈利的衣服将他扯到自己身上。下一秒德拉科的嘴唇贴上他的，哈利瞬间觉得什么都不重要了。世界没有再炸成烟花，但是也差不多了。德拉科的嘴唇凉凉的，两片薄唇热情地吸住哈利，不断索取；哈利的下身硬了起来。

直到哈利感到眩晕他们才停下来，分开的时候“啵”的一声；哈利嘴唇湿漉漉地贴住德拉科的脸颊喘气，德拉科则迫不及待地舔咬哈利的下颌线。“操，德拉科我——”德拉科含住哈利的耳垂吸，用牙齿戳哈利的耳洞，哈利被挑逗得忍不了。“ _操，_ 想要你。“

“嗯？你想要什么，哈利？”

“要你。想看你不穿衣服，想亲遍你全身。“

德拉科后撤一点，被亲红的嘴唇泛着水光，瞳孔有点扩大。“全身？“

“天，是的。可以脱掉——“哈利扯了扯德拉科的裤子。”衣服吗？“

德拉科一边用力点头双手一边伸下去解自己的皮带。哈利愣神地盯着，直到德拉科瞪了他一眼，才匆忙地开始脱自己的衣服。一会后他踢开自己的裤子和内裤，全身赤裸。然后哈利突然遥远地想起他们还在办公室里，这里 _真的_ 不是一个适合干点什么的地方，但是他没办法忍到换去下一个地方了。他拿起魔杖施了锁门咒和一个强力的静音咒。

哈利的眼睛回到赤裸的德拉科身上，他的皮肤完美得像在发光；他半倚在办公桌上，眼睛同样饥渴地扫视哈利的身体。德拉科的硬着的阴茎笔直，比他身体其他地方都深色，哈利觉得自己的唾液分泌腺突然发达了起来。他离德拉科两步之遥，他扯过他狂热地重新亲上去。德拉科的回吻同样热情，像是没有明天，他的手插进哈利的头发里拉扯，下身骑着哈利的大腿暗示意味明显地蹭着。

这一切都太棒了。哈利觉得自己可以花上几个小时亲吻德拉科，但这不是他现在想做的。他最后用力吸了德拉科的嘴唇一下，然后向下跪到了地上。哈利伸手圈住眼前已经流出前液的阴茎，抬头挑起眼看着德拉科，德拉科倒吸了一口气。哈利伸出舌头慢慢舔走马眼吐出的液体，让德拉科的味道在舌头上流连。

“你要帮我口吗，哈利？要将我全部含进去吗？”德拉科声音嘶哑。

“我还没有决定好。”

“还没有决定好？”德拉科哼声道，“那你在下面干什么呢？”

“我还没有决定好我要先尝哪一样。”哈利看着德拉科，“你的阴茎，还是你的屁股。”德拉科喉结滚了一下。“Hmm，或许你转下身。毕竟在看到你屁股前我都不太好做决定，对吗？“

德拉科笑了一下。“你说得对，那我就… “德拉科转过身面朝桌子，双手抓着桌子边缘同时张开两条长腿。他故意压下上半身，让屁股翘得更高。哈利觉得口干舌燥。”这样？“德拉科的声音里满带无辜。

“ _Fuck yes,_ 不要动。”哈利不知道自己对着德拉科的自信和从容是从哪里来的。他不是说完全没有经验——他和男人女人都做过，虽然不多。但即使是之前他从来未有过现在的感觉——亲密和不许掩饰的狂热。

哈利的手掌覆盖上那完美的球体。哈利一直知道德拉科的屁股又圆又挺，但是能够这么近看到依然让他大脑短路。他的拇指陷进臀缝里，然后两手揉捏着慢慢拨开臀肉露出德拉科紧实的小洞。它那么小，粉粉的…

哈利舌头用力地从上往下舔了一下德拉科臀缝，接着舌尖在洞口那打转，一点点舔过皱褶。

“ _oh, oh fuck_ ”德拉科动情地大声呻吟。

哈利笑了笑然后重复刚刚的动作。他之前从来没有这样做过，有一次另外一个酒吧里约上的男人想这样舔他，哈利直接推开他离开。但德拉科是例外。老天，他想触摸德拉科每一处，想知道他肌肤的每一寸在哈利的舌下是什么味道，什么感觉。德拉科尝起来像是汗水，肥皂，性，哈利觉得自己要不够。跟随直觉，哈利一下一下舔着德拉科的穴口，一时用舌尖一点点描绘那圈肉环，一时用舌面狠狠舔过瑟缩的洞口。德拉科双腿颤抖，两边臀肉在哈利的手掌下用力收紧，同时腰一摆一摆试图套弄哈利的舌头。

“ _梅林！_ 你，啊——真会舔，”德拉科呻吟着。他有点哆嗦地伸手抓住自己阴茎手淫。

哈利脸埋在德拉科的屁股里回应性地哼了一声，然后抓住屁股的两手将臀瓣分得更开，用轻轻牙齿咬上了穴口。房间很热，充斥着性的味道，还有德拉科的味道。哈利能听到德拉科手淫的咕叽声，还有哈利舔吻他屁眼时发出水声。他自己的阴茎硬邦邦地贴在小腹上吐着前液，硬得生痛寻求抚慰，但是哈利没有空余地手去摸它。毕竟他的双手牢牢地握着德拉科肉感的屁股不肯放开。

德拉科的呻吟更加大声，哈利从他急切的自慰动作知道他快要射了。哈利贴得更近，他想德拉科屁股夹着他的舌头就射出来。德拉科的穴口被舔得又湿又软，哈利的舌头毫无阻碍就闯进了甬道里。哈利觉得这既肮脏又下流，但他就是忍不住。

“Fuck !“德拉科大喊，哈利挑了挑舌尖，然后继续往里面探直到嘴唇完全印在肉环上。德拉科的甬道变紧，裹着哈利的舌头，阴茎抽搐了几下直接射在了桌子上。哈利在他一发一发射出精液时不断舔弄甬道，牙齿不时磕到肉环上轻咬；最后德拉科受不了回身讲他推到地板上。

德拉科用唇舌攻占他，亲得又乱又深。哈利忍不住想德拉科会不会在他嘴里尝到自己的味道。哈利一部分脑子不敢相信自己刚刚做了这么下流的肛吻，但更大一部分是他感觉对此乐意之极。和德拉科在一起，一切都像走在正轨上。哈利的阴茎紧紧地贴着德拉科半软下来的，哈利不断蹭着，他爽得半闭着眼，眼球向上滚。当德拉科退开的时候，他都要痛苦地哀嚎出来了，他真的很想很想射。

但是当德拉科滑下去，将哈利的阴茎一点都不含糊地放进嘴里时，哈利直接丧失了所有的思考能力。德拉科的舌头带来一阵阵又暖又热的感觉，哈利无助地握紧拳头，接着德拉科的嘴唇裹着他的阴茎，快速地套弄柱身。很明显这不是德拉科第一次口交，但是哈利根本分不出神去妒忌。当德拉科的舌头灵活至极地在他的龟头上打转舔弄的时候，哈利除了爽得大脑空白脚趾蜷缩外，他什么都顾不上。况且哈利是德拉科的灵魂伴侣，从此之后只有他可以对这张嘴做所有下流的事。

“ _操_ ，德拉科，我要…“

德拉科没有放开，相反吸着哈利的阴茎直到龟头抵到紧致的喉咙。他抬起眼看着哈利，舌头堪堪动着扫过柱身，喉咙故意一收一缩。哈利浑身绷紧，眼睛看着德拉科，火热的阴茎跳了几下射进了德拉科的喉管里。

哈利后脑勺磕到地上，两眼迷茫地看着天花板。他的胸口因为剧烈呼吸而起伏，这是他经历过最用力最舒服的一个高潮。和德拉科·马尔福。他的伴侣。哈利眼睛看向墙上挂着的钟，距离他带着受伤的德拉科回到办公室，才过去半个小时吗？仅仅半小时他的生活发生了翻天覆地的变化。

哈利感觉到德拉科的手指在轻轻摸他的腰侧，他向下看，德拉科跪在他张开的双腿间，眼睛紧紧盯着哈利的大腿——他灵魂印记的位置。

“你能看到吗？”

“你说你的凤凰吗？”

哈利忍不住嘴角的笑意，“对，Saprky. ”

德拉科挑起眉。“ _Sparky_?认真的吗，帮你的印记起名字就算了，还叫Sparky.”

哈利笑出了声，“你可以摸摸它。”

德拉科的表情变得柔软，“我的确想摸它。你说感觉会像刚刚你摸我的那么强烈吗？”

“你碰下就知道了。”

德拉科温热的手掌贴上那片墨黑，哈利小小地吸了口气。感觉没有像刚刚哈利摸到德拉科的那样天旋地转，不过哈利依然感到一阵难以诉说的感觉充斥全身；德拉科笑着看他，相信感觉是一样的。这种感觉比刚刚的更加温暖而深沉，就像进到了骨头里，哈利猜可能是因为第二次的触碰，也可能只是他触碰德拉科和德拉科触碰他的会带来不同的感觉。他觉得之后会通过更多次的触碰来解开这个谜。

“比温暖咒的感觉还好，”哈利口齿不清地说，一边将德拉科拉到自己身上。他开心地躺到哈利的胸口上，像张毯子一样覆盖着哈利。

“感觉好多了，”德拉科放纵地舔吻哈利的嘴唇。“不过我不知道其他伴侣们是怎样走出房间的，我现在只想和你躺在一起哪里都不去，什么事都不想做。”

“如果在床上大概会舒服多了。”

“我也觉得，”德拉科一边说一边摆着腰蹭他，他们的阴茎已经慢慢重新硬起来。“

“但我们得起来穿好衣服，然后移形幻影。”

“hmm,我真不想动。”

“我们还有文件要写。”哈利说。德拉科的胯开始画圈，哈利的手扣住他的屁股让他们的阴茎贴在一起。

“我们应该请假。猫头鹰他们。”

“是个，啊——，好主意。”

德拉科捡起他的魔杖，挥了挥让它们飞到脸前。他没有穿，只是将自己的衣服抱到胸前，同时将哈利的那一堆扔到他的怀里。

“去你家还是我家？不，我在想什么，当时是要到我家。如果我们要做上几天几夜，最好是躺在高级点的床单和被子上。”

哈利大笑起来，“如果在我操你的时候你还能注意到床单的质量，那只能证明我做得还不够好。”

“为什么是你操我？”

“刚刚我舌头舔你后面能把你舔得说不出话，你还要怀疑为什么是我操你吗？”哈利勾起一边嘴角坏笑。“如果我们做上几天几夜后还能走直线，那就说明我们做得还不够多。”他曲起手指用关节蹭了蹭德拉科的龙，两个人都感觉有电流窜过。

“好吧，那”德拉科小声说，他一手抓住哈利的手臂另一手举着魔杖，“——抓好了。”


End file.
